Traveling in an automobile can be tiresome, tedious and boring to passengers, particularly if those passengers are children. Parents are often trying to find ways to entertain them without distracting the driver. Affordable games offering diversions are important in order to make trips interesting and fun. Problems with some travel games, however, are that they either require too much set up time, are too difficult to operate or are too expensive. Previous efforts to provide entertainment for automobile passengers have often times fell short of player expectations and objectives. Travel games which meet these expectations are therefore highly desirable.